


《小满》

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *伪现实向，现背架空，别当真，写着玩的，是假的。*有车预警，短篇一发完时间线：迪恩亿827日本安可场结束后不要你觉得，我要我觉得，我说他俩做了他俩就做了（不是）
Kudos: 30





	《小满》

“赫宰！~~赫呀~赫宰~~~”  
身后由远及近传来那人的声音，李赫宰无奈的笑笑，来不及脱掉湿透的衣服转身接住飞扑过来的家伙。  
李东海眼睛亮晶晶的，咬着唇笑的开心，粉嫩的舌尖探出来划过猫咪唇，像只馋嘴的猫儿。

“赫宰呀…”

李赫宰眼神暗下来，任由钻进衣服里的那只小手胡乱地摸来摸去，勾起嘴角轻笑看着爱人调皮的表情。  
演唱会刚刚结束，他连耳返都没来得及摘，外间的工作人员来回走动的声音一直没停，不过见到他们休息室的门关上就不会来敲门。好像已经司空见惯，见到他们想要独处所有人都保持默契，贴心的不来打扰。  
李东海笑嘻嘻地望着他，得意又调皮的笑容跟在台上连声喊他名字之后一模一样，眼里的爱意快要溢出来，亮晶晶的，一眨一眨地专注的看他。

托在舞台上那杯酒的福，李赫宰整晚都十分亢奋，加上李东海在一旁时不时的捣乱，他们恨不得直接在台上接吻。镁光灯自上而下投过来时，李赫宰忍不住道出心里的秘密，在李东海忘记拿手持麦的时候大大方方抱在一起共用同一只麦。那杯啤酒在他体内发挥的十分尽兴，生怕他忘记自己一口气喝完一杯生啤的事实。  
李赫宰都能想象到现在SNS上，粉丝们激动的记录他们演唱会上的一举一动，特哥看完那些repo以后肯定在家里气的咬牙切齿，等他们回了韩国会揪着他们的耳朵批评太过放肆。

“现在是时候了..”  
李东海像在通知他，可那语气轻轻柔柔的，又像是在调情。  
话音落下的同时扯开他的皮带，李赫宰低头看了眼那双小手无比娴熟的动作，笑了笑望向李东海，宠溺地刮了下脸颊默许这大胆行径。他这时候才恍惚觉得自己似乎是醉了，明明外面还有很多人没离开，可他就是忍不住了，浑身细胞都叫嚣着想要和眼前的人肌肤相贴，交融在一起。

“哦…现在是时候了吗？”李赫宰单手环住人的腰拉近，猫咪唇的嘴角翘起的弧度又大了些，他凑过去亲了亲，甜的。  
他其实只是想亲一下，可贴上那两片薄唇便不受控制地加重呼吸，手臂微微用力将人抱紧。吻从一开始的浅尝辄止逐渐变得深入，李东海手悄悄缠上他的腰，放松唇齿任人索取，十分乖顺的模样，微微仰头承受变得激烈的吻。  
外间那么吵，可他们耳边只能听到对方发出的绵长粗重的呼吸。

李赫宰抱着人转过身，一只手顺着裤子的空隙钻进去缓慢地揉捏臀肉。他故意没去解开腰带，微微用力揉捏臀肉，手臂在束缚下艰难滑动将屋内的暧昧气氛推向顶端。  
李东海偏过头，枕着李赫宰的肩膀脸颊有点红，眼睛迅速蒙上一层水汽。他总是这样，经常李赫宰还没做什么他就先一副泫然欲泣的样子，殊不知这样总会惹得人更加兴奋。  
他吸吸鼻子，李赫宰颈侧的耳麦挡住他想要在人脖子上吮出痕迹的动作。李东海不满地咬了下面前的耳垂，手上用力把人推到沙发上，李赫宰完全放松身体，随他的动作跌进沙发。  
他一分钟也不想和李赫宰分开，紧跟着分开腿跪在人身侧，撑着沙发背。两人鼻尖蹭了蹭，亲昵的舔舐对方的唇瓣又分开，银丝从唇边拉长。

“你说hitsumi和happy是奉子成婚？”

李赫宰懒洋洋的倚着沙发，任由身上的家伙压着自己下身前后磨蹭，那肉乎乎的臀挤压着性器十分舒服。他裤子褪在腿间，内裤已经撑起一个足够暧昧的形状。李东海微微用力挤压柱身时他忍不住低哼一声，手钻进李东海衣服里，沿着腰线一路摸到胸前，用指甲轻刮过乳尖，指腹绕着乳晕画着圈。  
他听到人的问话笑了笑，环着李东海的脖子摁下来吻住，含着人下唇呢喃。  
“嗯，要不我们努努力，婚后也行？”  
他说着摸摸人平坦的小腹，开玩笑道“给我生一个？男孩女孩我都喜欢。”

“胡说八道…帮我脱一下。”李东海红着脸瞪人一眼，没个正形。  
李赫宰捏捏他后颈见好就收，利索脱掉李东海的裤子，坏笑着弹了弹那人兴奋的性器，随意圈在手里套弄几下。半硬的柱身有些涨红，从马眼垂着一丝清液在半空，李东海弯下腰和人接吻，拉过李赫宰的手放到自己身上，带着他从自己胸肌一点点摸到腰后，主动晃了晃腰翘起臀。  
他们已经坦诚相对很多年，早已过了当年青涩害羞的时候。随着年龄的逐渐增长，将欲望坦白不加遮掩的表达会让他们更加兴奋。  
休息室内蓦地升温，李赫宰双手抓着臀瓣向两边拉扯，滑嫩的臀肉被他玩的变形，留下红色的指印。他很喜欢李东海的屁股，肉乎乎的，还软，要是在家里做每次都要在人臀瓣上咬出几个牙印才罢休，可惜现在地方不合时宜。  
李东海哼哼唧唧趴在他颈窝，时不时地啃咬吮吸锁骨，从凸起在皮肤表面的锁骨到上方陷进的凹陷，不断从鼻腔中挤出小猫似的呻吟。李赫宰蹭蹭怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，抬手在臀瓣上拍了一巴掌。  
清脆的巴掌声在安静的屋内十分响亮，李东海抖了下身子却没躲，哼哼唧唧的把头埋进他怀里，声音闷闷的。

“不许打我…”

“收拾完了吗我们一会……”  
休息室的门被一把推开，李赫宰反应极快，在李东海还在呆愣的时候利索翻身把半脱光的人压在身下，还用手把他头遮住，以防人认出他。

门口的经纪人张着嘴，望着他俩的姿势和地上散落的衣服呆了一阵，扔下一句别太晚快速关上门走了。  
李东海眨眨眼，这才反应过来刚刚怎么回事，从额头一路红到胸膛，和李赫宰对视一阵捂着脸转过头。

“好丢脸……又被看到了…”  
“我们下次不要在这里了！！”

“嗯，那也要你也能忍得住才行。”李赫宰痴痴的笑，从李东海的脸颊一路吻到腮边，舔了舔下颌骨。  
粉丝总说他侧脸最好看，他私心觉得东海的也好看，他最喜欢人颈侧的线条了。他埋在那里流连忘返，一手摸到下身，捞过一条腿缠到自己腰上。  
李东海配合着仰起头，匆忙扯下他内裤，下身紧密贴合在一起后才长舒口气，这样才对。  
李赫宰撑在他头侧，咬了下鼻尖“怎么办？护手霜？”

李东海偏过头，别扭地点点头。

又是这样……  
又是这种熟悉的眩晕感。

李东海眯着眼睛望着上方，感受李赫宰的手指在自己体内进出，他能想象到那双修长漂亮的手指是怎么一点点没进自己身体的，撑开他的身体，直达灵魂深处。  
李赫宰探过身子和他交换一个吻，牙齿叼着衣服的下摆掀上去，在胸前轻咬一口。  
“我说我们结婚了，你怎么还一脸不知道的表情？”  
“你说的是hitsumi又不是我。”李东海皱起眉，后穴早已习惯于交合，眼下只几根手指根本不足以满足。他夹了夹体内的手指，暗示已经可以了。  
李赫宰却慢条斯理地抽出手指，在李东海连声催促中确保自己足够润滑才重新压上怀里的身体，还不忘温柔的亲一亲撅起的猫咪唇角。性器的头部抵在穴口磨蹭，浅浅撑开洞口又抽出，将人穴口周围蹭的泥泞。他知道李东海急，就那么一小口的酒足够让这个酒量不好的家伙变成小家猫。可是他突然想逗逗猫咪，想看猫咪的小肉垫。

“谁不知道hitsumi是你，想赖账？”  
“你……你能不能先进来再说……”李东海快要哭了，哪有这么坏的人。  
他心急的不行，手从腰间环上那宽厚肩膀，夹紧腰向自己的方向推，下身止不住的收缩发出邀请。身上的人闷闷笑了两声，像是在笑他嘴馋，李东海又羞又怒地瞪人一眼，知道他急还不快一点。  
李赫宰噙着笑含住人唇瓣，硕大埋进那温热湿软之处时将喘息声尽数堵在口中。李东海猛地弓起上身，唇齿交缠的缝隙写出长长的呻吟，脖颈的青筋鼓起，在李赫宰身下一副难以承受的可怜模样。

“嗯……唔、涨………”

“嘘……外面还有人呢..”李赫宰贴着那两片薄唇厮磨，手臂撑在李东海头侧将人禁锢在怀里。他恶意地顶了顶，在人眯着眼睛努力放松身体的时候，故意加大力度重重地顶进深处。

“呃！…嘶……你轻点…”

回应的是不断落在颈侧的吻，李赫宰似乎格外偏爱他的脖颈，动情时也埋在那里反复舔咬，从耳垂吻到喉结。  
他们在台上喝了些酒，其实酒劲没有那么大，很难说清为什么现在还觉得头晕发热。李东海仰起头，在下身逐渐激烈的顶弄中迷失焦距，外间人走动的声音让这场性事的隐秘感加重。  
他们几十分钟前站在万人面前得体唱跳，几十分钟后躲在舞台后边的小小休息室里融于一体，过分的欲望和快感淹没了他们。

李赫宰有些失分寸，额角的血管微微鼓了起来。  
身下的人努力捂住嘴不发出声音，可当他重重顶进深处时从指缝漏出两声娇嗔的呻吟，被他撞的力道弄得颤抖着。夹在他腰上的腿无措地瘫开，另一条腿被夹在沙发背和身体中间，跟着他的节奏被动的抬起又落下。

“呃……再快点…啊……嘶、嗯赫……快一点…”

“嗯，再快点海海给我个宝宝吧，嗯？我们hitsumi？”李赫宰捞过他的腿盘在自己腰上，抱着人坐起来。  
这沙发十分有弹性，两个人摞在一起坐下顺着惯性弹了弹，深埋于体内的性器随着颠簸动了动，李东海瞬间收紧双腿，马眼溢出些清液。换了姿势后那根进的格外深，粗壮的性器撑开细窄的甬道，不停摩擦敏感的肠壁，将情欲推到极致，带来灵魂与肉体交融的双重快乐。  
李东海张了张嘴，喉结上下滚动消化掉嘴边的呻吟，微微低头撞进李赫宰痴迷的目光中，他重重的喘息着，差一点直接射了出来。  
李赫宰替人脱下衣服扔到一边，迫不及待地吻上胸前的肉粒。演唱会结束后他们连澡都没来得及洗就躲在这里，演出服半挂在身上，华丽的装饰又硬又凉，与燃烧起来的身体摩擦。冰与火相逢并没有压制，反而融合到一起催生更多的快感。  
李东海呜咽抽泣，扒开李赫宰的上衣贴在一起，他抵着肩膀，慢慢的吻李赫宰的耳朵，不忘细心的将耳垂含在口中。  
李赫宰环抱住李东海的腰有节奏地顶弄，配合人起伏的节奏，那双修长的手从脊背不断变化的肌肉游离到圆润的臀瓣，用力抓着臀肉揉捏，直至皮肤上被掐出红印。

今天并不像以往那样激烈，李东海刻意放慢了起伏的节奏，和人紧贴着缠绵在一起，确保能清晰地感受到李赫宰是怎样进入到自己身体。  
他爱惨了这样和爱人一点点结合的感觉，每一次的抽插都延长了快意，从硕大性器摩擦肠壁的缝隙沿脊椎节节攀升。他喘着粗气去寻李赫宰的唇，唇瓣贴在一起得到无上满足。  
他们刚刚向世界坦诚了会一辈子在一起的诺言，分享了原本只属于他们的小秘密，虽然十分隐晦，还用了hitsumi和happy的名头。

“……赫……”

“我爱你。”李赫宰贴着人唇瓣呢喃。  
他明白李东海的想法，果不其然，身上的人呜咽一声蹭过他的脸颊，与他交颈相依相偎。李东海就那样落在自己怀里颤抖，却在无法抑制的喘息中努力诉说爱意。  
李赫宰心软的一塌糊涂，抱紧他的身体向自己胯上摁去，恨不能两个人融为一体。李东海在颠簸中睁开双眼，撞进李赫宰温柔深沉的目光中，他心里的满足已经快溢出来了，和快感一起。  
他凑到李赫宰耳边，李赫宰的耳朵长的比他的好看，又白又软此刻却泛着红。李东海忍不住又咬了咬，贴着软肉小声说道。  
“赫…抱我再紧一点。”

“嗯，我在你身体里呢～”李赫宰依言收紧手臂，五指张开紧紧抱住他。  
外面传来轻轻的敲门声，经纪人的声音在门外响起。  
“我们差不多也得走了。”

“不要唔……”  
“好知道了，马上。”  
李赫宰朗声答应，然后掂了掂怀里的人“我们得抓紧时间了。”

“我不要……我们做完好不好…难受…”原本填满他的性器突然抽离，李东海顿感空虚，他攀着李赫宰的脖颈，在脸上连着落下黏黏糊糊的亲吻，蹭着脸颊不停撒娇。  
“我们做完…做完……我想要。”

他察觉到身下的人鼻息加重两下，脸颊微微向两侧推着他。李东海懊恼地咬住下唇，他还有很多话想告诉李赫宰，他真的很喜欢和李赫宰在一起。  
李赫宰重重在他唇上亲一下，拉着他摁到墙上，压着腰肢压低上身，耍流氓一般拍拍李东海的臀瓣。圆润的臀肉晃了晃，十分好揉，李赫宰当然没有放过，抓在手中肆意蹂躏。

“乖，夹紧一点。”

“什么……啊！——不我忍不住…唔……”  
突然被贯穿的感觉差点让他精关失守，李东海忍不住打了个哆嗦，努力抿嘴都无法消化的呻吟声几乎让他焦头烂额。身后温热的躯体贴近，口腔中被塞进两根手指，微咸的手指夹着他的舌头挑逗，只能发出呜呜的声音，口水顺着嘴角滑落。  
李赫宰借着这个机会把李东海紧紧抱在怀里，左手摸索着握住李东海的性器，熟练的套弄起来。他胯前贴上李东海的臀瓣，性器深埋股间进出，肉体相撞的声音从交合处传来，时不时有黏腻的水声夹杂其中。  
他们得速战速决，这个不算隐蔽的地方没有那么多时间留给他缠绵。李赫宰这么想着，加大下身抽插的幅度。那黏腻的水声从交合的地方传来，配合着人发出的呜呜的声音，似乎比平时在家里那样放开了的更添一丝禁忌感。

“唔…赫……嗯、我……”

“什么？”李赫宰凑到他耳边，伸出舌头舔弄耳廓，满意的得到人呜咽的声音。  
李东海睁大双眼，努力聚焦视线。他觉得自己已经被填满了，没有一丝缝隙，被填的满满当当，上下都被李赫宰占有。他好像没有什么现在是属于自己的，只有不断冲击理智的欲望。耳边的温热气息和在他口中不断搅弄的手指，以及下身正在不知疲惫进出的性器接连不断将欲望推到顶尖，屋内很安静，他听到自己和李赫宰粗重的呼吸逐渐融为一体。  
终于有什么突破了最后的界限，李东海从喉咙中发出小兽般的嘶鸣，前端在李赫宰的照顾下向外射出精液。  
高潮的快感在后穴的挤压中发挥的格外悠长，那酸软舒适的感觉席卷李东海全身，他腿软的站不住，完全靠交合的那一点连接攀在李赫宰身上，腰肢弯出的弧度令人赞叹。

“呃…啊！！唔………赫、嗯………”

“嘘……”李赫宰抽出手指捂住人的嘴，他低声说道“外边还有很多人，我们悄悄的。”

“唔……停、停一下…”

李赫宰含住人的耳垂轻轻啃咬，下身重重顶进最深处后抽出。李东海失去支撑，腿一软向前扑去，被身后的人眼疾手快抱住，大手一捞将他的腰肢按在怀中。  
“腿夹紧，我们得走了。”

李东海哆嗦着双腿并拢，随后腿根插进硬挺温热的性器，他惊叫一声，一股羞耻感涌上心头。李赫宰掐着他的腰大力冲撞，时不时泄出几声低喘，大手从敏感的腰间抚过，不断在他身上游走，指尖划过乳头时痒痒的，那双大手转而又肆意揉捏起胸肌。  
这感觉好像那根东西插进自己体内一样，李东海莫名生出一种快感，随着李赫宰的节奏晃动身体，努力夹紧大腿挤压性器，希望借此能让李赫宰更舒服些。

“海海……海海……”

李东海撑着沙发的扶手努力稳住身子，大腿嫩肉被摩擦的有些发红，伴随着他的顶弄喘息着。李赫宰愈发加重力道，李东海这个人，浑身上下都长的让人想疼爱，连隐私的地方也一样，大腿内侧肌肤娇嫩，被他这样肏弄几次已经开始发红，可怜又可爱。  
他大力抽插几下射在后腰窝，射完又恋恋不舍地埋进腿间，缓缓进出磨蹭着，任性的挤进后穴中，温暖湿润，他忍不住长长叹息。

一室激情总算平静下来，李东海腿软的厉害，跌进李赫宰怀里。汗湿的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，安静的听彼此的心跳声。  
外面走廊的走动声音已经减弱许多，李赫宰从李东海的小臂一点点抚到手腕，握着腕骨摩挲一阵，又从掌心一点点滑到指尖。两人的手调转方向，十指紧紧相扣。  
之前的欢呼声仿佛还在耳畔，李东海转过头贴上李赫宰的脸，他现在这样的姿势看上去有些怪异，不过他很喜欢，喜欢这样蜷起身体在李赫宰怀里，然后亲密的抱着。  
门外又响起敲门声，李赫宰拍了拍他“咱们收拾收拾，得走了。”

休息室的门再次拉开后李赫宰和李东海换上便服走出来，dne一如既往关系好的像两只小狗，边走路边互相咬着对方不松口，不是上手打一下头就是互相掐一下屁股开玩笑。休息室的门被李赫宰顺手带上，一室的暧昧旖旎风光被逐渐挡在门内，休息室的窗户大开，一切和他们来时毫无差别。  
经纪人已经等候多时，见他们走来递了两瓶水，嘱咐明早要赶回韩国的行程。李赫宰一边听着一边拧开水，递给旁边看手机的李东海，还不忘帮人拿下瓶盖。李东海大大咧咧的接过来，眼睛瞟着手机屏幕，看也不看就拿着水瓶往嘴里送。

“看都不看一眼，怪不得你天天喝瓶盖。”李赫宰看了眼人差点撞墙，又补上一句。“还不知道看路，以为自己会穿墙啊？”

李赫宰在一旁絮絮叨叨，佯装要打李东海屁股，手在半空角度一转搂上李东海的腰，一路护在身边轻声提醒他小心撞到人。  
工作人员已经见怪不怪，习以为常跟他们打招呼。他们一路穿过后台走出场馆，后门零星聚集着几个粉丝，挥了挥手上车离开。  
等保姆车从场馆附近开远，李东海趴在李赫宰耳边咬起耳朵，两个人不知道说了什么一起笑了起来，随后李赫宰正色拍了下他的头“快点坐好，安全带系上。”

经纪人在驾驶座透过后视镜看到李东海乖乖坐回去，像幼儿园坐班车的小朋友，听话的系好安全带，端端正正地坐着，然后扒着窗户看两边的风景。  
经纪人笑了笑，收回目光。  
“去吃夜宵吗，还是直接回酒店？”

李赫宰转过头将询问的眼神递给李东海，后者对他撅起猫咪唇，他了然笑笑。  
“回酒店吧，房间里有吃的。”

“嗯？什么时候去买的？”

“一直都有。”  
李赫宰不知想起什么，轻轻勾起嘴角。

这不是在后边坐着呢。

-FIN-  
by：玻璃  
————————————————  
祝大家520快乐~


End file.
